


Kitten

by steponmeasra



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, D/s, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Grinding, Hard Lemon, Humiliation, Leashes, Pet Play, Smut, Spicy, Spit Play, Watersports, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steponmeasra/pseuds/steponmeasra
Summary: M! Asra x F! Reader/Kitten — Asra wants to see how far he can push your submission. Are you willing to embarrass yourself for his pleasure? Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All boundaries have been discussed and okayed ahead of time by all parties involved.

Asra chuckles from beneath you. “You’re usually so obedient, little kitten,” he breaths as he thrusts up against you. The pressure of his hard cock, still confined to his trousers, against your throbbing clit makes your stomach clench. Your panties are soaked through, but Asra’s hands grip your hips and encourage you to grind down harder onto him. You whine at the feeling and try to bury your face further into his neck. You know he won’t let you do anything but grind against him through your panties, not when you so stubbornly refuse his request like this.

“Open your mouth,” he orders. You pull back just enough to face him, your jaw dropping open without thought. His hand rises to grip your cheeks, forcing your mouth even wider. He glances down at the fullness of your lips and spits into your open mouth. You obediently swallow, feeling your cunt throb. The way he uses your body for his amusement makes you squirm in his lap. “See, you know how to be a good girl. So why are you disobeying Daddy like this?”

But it isn’t that you’re refusing. You just… Can’t.

“It’s too embarrassing,” you whimper with his hand still gripping your jaw.

Asra smiles at you with that dangerous, predatory smirk of his. Your leash has been laying in a pool on his bare chest but the thick leather collar around your neck has never left your mind. He pulls on the soft leather leash hard enough to wrench your head back with a gasp. “That’s exactly why I’m telling you to do it, kitten. Or have you forgotten who collared you?” He yanks once more to emphasise his point. “This isn’t up for debate. I told you to wet yourself, and do it now.”

You can feel your heartbeat in your pussy. You try, experimentally, to release the tension in your bladder, but you can’t make yourself. “I can’t, Daddy,” you whine pathetically.

Asra chokes you lightly with your collar and leash, smirking at you as his cock twitches in his pants. He loves seeing you desperate and depraved. “You can and you will, you nasty little thing. I know you want to. Don’t act so shy now. Your cunt is weeping; Daddy knows what you want.”

His words go straight to your core and ignite. You want so badly to please him, to be the obedient pet he knows you to be, to earn his praise and to finally, finally be allowed to cum—but there’s something else. Something deeper, darker, messier inside you that begs for release.

“Now what did Daddy tell you to do, princess?”

You swallow thickly. “You asked me to—”

“No,” he interrupts as he swivels his hips up against your aching core. “Daddy ordered you to wet yourself. And you’re going to do what Daddy tells you, aren’t you, kitten?”

You bite down on your lip hard enough to bleed. You don’t want to, you don’t want to do this… But…

Don’t you?

Don’t you want to let him degrade you and use you like this? Don’t you want to expose the deep, dark desires that reside in your heart and burn through your core? Don’t you want to let yourself go?

You grind down onto him and feel the last of your shame burn away into something heavy and smoldering. “Daddy, I'm…”

Asra’s eyes flash open the second he feels you release onto his lap. “That’s right, kitten,” he moans as he thrusts himself up against you. The fabric of your panties and his trousers is flushed dark with your stream and he grips your hips hard enough to bruise, forcing your aching cunt down onto his hardness as you release. “That’s my good girl, piss all over Daddy’s cock. Get me nice and wet.”

You whine and shift against him, feeling his cock twitch against you and the soaked fabric between you. His moans are shameless, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips against you roughly. You can’t help but moan wantonly at the sensation, gripping his chest and shoulders as you close your eyes and ride him.

His praise flows freely as you soak him. Asra gasps when he looks down between you, seeing the puddle you’ve released onto his lap. “That’s so good, baby, just like that—”

And then he’s cumming, his mouth hanging open as his body twitches and his hips sporadically shift up towards you, the warm wetness between you making the rough slide of his trousers against your clothed clit slick and delicious. “Make Daddy cum, princess, soak me—” he groans into your mouth. You can’t hold yourself back from the insufferable pleasure it brings you to be used like this, to be humiliated like this—to be utterly safe in his arms at your most vile and disgusting state. You feel yourself clench and release against the violent waves of pleasure overtaking you. It’s enough to black your vision and leave you reeling.

Through the haze of your orgasm you hear Asra’s sick, seductive cooing, “That’s my good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, ya filthy heathen. Hit ya girl up at tumblr/steponmeasra ✌️


End file.
